


Alone Time

by apolloscynic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloscynic/pseuds/apolloscynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson takes the rest of the team out to do some field work, leaving Fitz and Simmons behind for a bit of alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Melinda May backed out of of the cargo bay, Coulson, Ward, and Skye accompanying her. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Coulson unrolled his window, beckoning for Fitz and Simmons, who had been standing by as they left, to come over.

“We should only be a few hours. If we run into trouble, we’ll let you know,” he told them, his general cheery smile present on his face.

“And you’re sure you don’t need us?” Simmons questioned.

“Positive,” Coulson replied. “However, if I’m wrong, I’ll let you know,” he added. They left then, leaving Fitz and Simmons behind with the plane.

The two walked back up the ramp, Fitz’s arm draped over Simmons’ shoulders. Once they were back in the cargo bay, the ramp came up, closing them in. Simmons turned to Fitz. “So… They shouldn’t be back anytime soon, Coulson said it himself. Any idea how you want to spend the time?” she asked him.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his chest. “I think I’ve got an idea or two,” he responded. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. Simmons wound her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss with enthusiasm.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs,” she suggested, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

“Oh yes, of course. We wouldn’t want Lola to see, would we, Jemma?” he responded. She swatted at him playfully and pulled away, making her way up to his bunk, Fitz following close behind.

They wasted no time once they were up there. His mouth was on hers again in an instant, this kiss more feverish. He twined his fingers in her hair, his other hand resting on the small of her back. He broke the kiss first, trailing his lips down her jawline to her neck, finding her pulse point and nibbling on it.

Simmons’ breathing became heavier. Her hands found the collar of Fitz’s shirt and she began unbuttoning it swiftly. He helped her to take it off and then pulled her own shirt over her head. He crashed his lips down upon hers, gripping her waist. He dragged his fingertips across her skin, stopping at the front of her jeans to undo them. She discarded them hastily, leaving them in a small heap on the floor. Fitz’s pants soon joined them.

Fitz led her to the bed. He pushed her down gently and then hovered over her, doing so without breaking the kiss. He reached around behind her back, unclasping her bra in a single motion. She slipped her arms out of the straps and dropped the undergarment to the floor. Fitz pulled away from her, dragging his lips across her skin. He kissed and nibbled on any part of her skin he could get his mouth on, his teeth grazing both of her nipples as he did so.

He trailed his hand down her stomach, his touch pleasantly burning her skin. He stopped at the hem of her panties, lingering there for a short second before reaching inside and searching for her clit. Fitz pressed his thumb to it, moving very slowly in a circular motion. Simmons’ breath hitched, a fire starting in her stomach. A moan escaped her lips, followed closely by a breathy whisper, “Fitz…”

Her panties were all but ripped off of her, Fitz’s need to be inside Jemma escalating with her arousal. He clumsily took his own boxers off, rushing to eliminate the single piece of clothing that was separating his cock from her entrance. He took a deep breath and pressed against her opening. She wriggled underneath him, trying to close the distance between them. That was all the encouragement he needed. Fitz entered her slowly, breathing unevenly as he did so.

The two fell into a gentle rhythm, gradually picking up speed. Simmons’ irregular breathing soon turned into moaning. She rolled her hips upward, meeting his thrusts eagerly. Fitz moved his hand back to her clit and began rubbing it once more. Simmons could feel herself beginning to spill over the edge. Her back arched as she came, crying out Fitz's name through her moans. Fitz’s thrusts became faster and more erratic as his own climax came upon him.

Fitz pulled out, curving his body around Simmons’ and draping his arm over her middle. The small bed made it awkward and slightly uncomfortable for the two to lay in it together, but neither one opposed the current accommodations. There was a peaceful silence; the only sounds were those of their now steadied breathings. They laid there and enjoyed each others company until they absolutely had to move.

They were not in bed, but instead in the lab, when Coulson and the team returned. True to his word, they had taken a few hours, and had not needed either of the two scientists. Coulson updated them on what had happened in the field quickly and left the two to their own devices once more. When she was absolutely sure the coast was clear, Simmons gave Fitz a quick peck on the lips and a small smile before returning to her work.


End file.
